


Cat Calling

by foreverinprinxietyhell



Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Anal Sex, Banter, Blowjobs, Body Worship, Butt Plugs, Choking, Crushes, Deep Throating, Flirting, Hitting on, M/M, Masturbation, Pet Names, Riding, Teasing, delayed orgasms, dom/sub elements, dual orgasms, videos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 15:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15889047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foreverinprinxietyhell/pseuds/foreverinprinxietyhell
Summary: This came to me in a dream, so thanks goes to Mordy's fanboying brain





	Cat Calling

Lounging alone in an apartment alone we with three cats did not seem ideal, but for Brian it was a nice change of pace from the chaos if filming a show. Even though he had been endlessly teased for it by the permanent mark on his right forearm there was still no shame felt in being a father of three whose biggest complaint was being fed on time every day.

“Don't you get lonely?” Murr had asked one day when the slightly older one had brought a splotchy black and white kitten to set for one of Sal’s punishments.

“Eh, not really 'specially when this little girl needs me the most. Isn't that right, kitten?”

“It's gotta be hard to have company overnight.”

“Not like they're in the bedroom while I'm having sex.”

“I'd have to see it to believe it.”

Raising a bushy brow to act as if he never thought of the idea, the two were interested by the feline jumping into their friend’s bed reminding them why they were here in the first place. Tucking previously clean blankets over his youngest pet Brian exited the room before re-entering once a cue was given from their camera man, peeling back the covers to reveal a slightly confused kitten scooped immediately into his arms as the two rolled around.

“Whatdya think about that Brook? Were you scared daddy was gonna leave you at Uncle Sal’s?” he asked with a coo in tone, “He'd never do that, no!”

“No wonder you get so many dates...”

“Jealousy isn't a good look on ya, bud.”

“Mrow?” 

“Nothin’ sweet girl, let's go home to your brothers.”

Haunted by a lingering look the whole way home the pet owner could not help considering the conversation they had closer; there had to be a reason why Murray brought the topic to light. Upon reuniting the three felines with a bowl of kibble an idea sparked with a small kindling as it formed a fierce flame that he did not want to extinguish.

“'Scuse me babies, I gotta go prove a point,” he stated as a grey tomcat tried to follow until the bedroom door closed, “Sorry Chessie. Go eat with the others, 'kay?”

Pulling out his phone a thumb swiped over the long-abandoned Snapchat app knowing that it would be easier than explaining over text, a screen of yellow with a white logo loading before he scrolled over to messages. Not wanting to admit he had been an officianado in using it once upon a long ago he waited for a few minutes to fake ignorance before filming his room.

“You wanted proof, here it is.”

_typing…_

M: Who's coming over??

Q: You. Get your twink ass over here.

M: Gonna need a lil more persuasion…

Smirking slightly, his unoccupied hand busied with unwinding the belt from hefty hips as he toed out from the denim layer. Thumb double tapping the camera to front-facing the record button waa held down, red boxer briefs slipping a few inches down as a thick shaft sprang free when it was caught expertly with a squeeze, a breathless moan punctuating the air, “Y-You’ll get more in person.”

M: Shit, I'll be there. Better wait for me.

Q: No promises ;)

Squirming around where he laid during intervals when he was not trying to stay stiff seemed an eternity until a light knock echoed on hardwood. Thanking whatever higher power there was for Murr’s inability to wait for an invitation the entrance creaked open from the main hall. Nearly breaking a thin wrist when he grabbed onto the newcomer, lips slotting against an exposed neck, twitching under the defined ass that pressed teasingly against the leaking slit.

“Look what the cat dragged in…”

“Cat should have your tongue.”

“I'm not the one 'bout to suck some cock.”

“Point taken,” James retorted fondly prior to discarding a thin black shirt after spreading the other’s thighs wide enough to accommodate him, “I've dreamt of doin’ this for years.”

“Oh? Better savor every taste then.”

Brown eyes blown with lust already stared into his soul as a skilled mouth wrapped around his head, tongue tip ticking the underbelly as pearls of precum were collected. Inching upward as more of the fattened member was pulled in cheeks hollowed sharply, balding head bobbing in rigid rhythm met with fingernails scratching softly at his scalp.

“Purr for me,” Q commanded, a loose fist forming around the slender neck once the vibrations revved underneath, forehead dripping with beads of sweat as he started to gently gyrate, “Mmm… That's the stuff. Oh fuck, Jamie.”

Sheathed inside the warm embrace as he reached the back of a throat lasted all but a few minutes, a spluttering mess of saliva spilling out alongside his penis while Murr fought to catch a breath after a fit of coughs, “Fuck’s sake, I knew you were packing heat. Didn't realize I was gonna get burned…”

“Poor baby can't handle my girth, huh?”

“The other end can, why do ya think it took so long for me to get here?”

“Got some tricks up your sleeve?”

“Bet your sweet ass I do!” Murray exclaimed, shoving his sweats off the bed almost tripping as he began mounting the older man, “Wonder why it took so long for me to get here?”

“Aside from waiting on a cab?”

“Had to prepare my best for you. Isn't everyday this happens.”

“It could start to.”

Touched by the suggestion James leaned forward as their brows pressed together, cum-covered tongue twining with the other’s as he blindly guided a set of fingers to his plugged hole. Salivated smacking served as background noise, fingertips fell against silicone teasingly taking it out to be replaced merging the two.

“Oh Q…”

“Better?”

“More than I thought, oh God,” Murr groaned, pink ring of flesh clenching tightly around the intrusion, “Barely have to move, I'm almost a goner…”

“Need a bit more motion for this motor to run it's full course.” the older one stated, one hand holding his lower back encouragingly as the other busied with subtly stroking at a pulsating sack ready to release every last load.

“Sneaky son of a bitch…”

“Dunno what you mean, babe.”

Huffing heatedly in a mixture of annoyance and arousal James lifted his weight as if to escape the prodding against his testicles, falling down to spear himself on the swollen dick from beneath. Mewls mingling with the increasing moans he scrabbled to hold onto the edge of a cliff so as not to fall into the swirling whirlpool if ecstacy, whitened fingernails indenting half-crescent moons into heavily tattooed arms. Struggling with keeping the rush of waves from drowning him completely a piece of driftwood dragging along his sensitive skin sent the sensual shockwaves shooting through his veins, the shore he collapsed on damp as another wave lapped at his seemingly boneless body.

“Can you be any messier?” Q complained as he caught the younger one as a stubble covered cheek rested against the hollow of his neck.

“Would you like me to be?”  
.  
“Later. In the shower when I return the favor.”

“It's a date!”

“That's not what we're telling the guys… When they ask we went to a restaurant.”

“Think it's a little too late to be wining and dining, don't you?” he asked as nimble fingers kneaded the semi-soiled tank top, “Wouldn't mind goin’ to dinner later though.”

“Feed 'em once and they're bound to stick around, Shoulda learned from the first three times.” 

“You say that as if you don't want me to stay!”

“'Course I do, I'm just used to 'em having more fur.”

**Author's Note:**

> This came to me in a dream, so thanks goes to Mordy's fanboying brain


End file.
